An Ordinary Day
by Arianna Salcedo
Summary: Just another day in the life of Mitani. MitaniKaneko fluff.


Title: An Ordinary Day  
  
Author: Arianna Salcedo  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
  
Pairing: Mitani/Kaneko  
  
Mitani was walking along the corridors unmindful of the clutter and noise that most of the students were making. He passed by the Go club a while ago. He had just arrived for about a couple of minutes when he got into a squabble with Kaneko. No matter how much he tried he always end up arguing with her. Not that he minded it. Most of the members avoided pissing him off because they fear he might leave the club. Not Kaneko. In fact she seem to revel in getting a rise out of him chance presented itself. He never did learn and always fell for the bait.   
  
"Mitani, how was the quiz?" a voice from behind piped in cheerfully cutting his reverie.  
  
"Kaneko." She caught him off-guard. "None of your business." He continued walking at a faster pace.  
  
"Hora, hora. That's not the way one should reply to the person tutoring him," Kaneko said matching the pace of Mitani.  
  
Mitani kept his mouth shut and just continued walking. Don't rise to the bait he kept reminding himself silently. The other time he replied to the other's taunts, it ended with him stomping out of the go club. Akari was about to follow but Kaneko stopped her. She clearly stated loud enough for him to hear that he'll be back and will be playing. He was galled by the certainty in which she said it and vowed to prove her wrong. The promise lasted for about two weeks.   
  
The girl gave him a very serious look. It unnerved him.  
  
"You know if you don't do well on our quizzes, you'd have a harder time passing the subject. You do know that right Mitani? You seem to be the one slacking not Shindou."   
  
He lost the battle with himself and gave in just like before.  
  
"Shut up! You never know when to give up do you? And for your information I got a higher score this time," he retorted.   
  
"Oh?" disbelief can be heard in the volleyball player's voice. "That would be..." She waited for the answer. The wind was blowing and there were sakura petals in the air.   
  
"-nine," her companion muttered under his breath.  
  
"Huh? What was that again? I didn't quite get it," Kaneko asked as she waved to some of her classmates.  
  
"-ty-nine!" Mitani's walk became faster and Kaneko had to choice but to follow suit. They soon got out of the school compound.  
  
"What?"   
  
"TWENTY-NINE!!!" Mitani shouted. A number of kids were startled by his outburst and gave him curious looks.  
  
Kaneko stopped in her tracks and stared at the back of Mitani. After all the time she spent teaching this guy and still this result? She must be laxing she thought to herself.  
  
"That low?" Disbelief could be heard from her voice. "Mitani you failed," Kaneko stated catching up to her schoolmate.  
  
"I know, I know! That's why I want you to tutor me again tomorrow," Mitani said while tossing some go stones in the air.  
  
"Hm. That's something new. You eager to study," Kaneko replied with a smirk catching the stones in the air before he could.  
  
"Don't be be too smug. You still can't beat me without a handicap in go," the redhead told the volleyball player holding out his hands. She handed the stones back to him, still unfazed.   
  
"Come to think of it, that's true," Kaneko said thoughtfully. "But what does that have to do with having a horrible score, neh, Mitani? Unlike you I am making good progress. I need one less stone playing you. Meanwhile you didn't even pass the quiz. I practically grilled you yesterday on the topic covered."  
  
Mitani twitched visibly. Kami-sama help him, he might strangle her right this very moment. Grumbling, he tucked his hands inside his pockets. Something soft met his fingers. He had almost forgotten he bought something. He lengthened his strides conscious on how Kaneko easily fell into step.   
  
They arrived in their destination with 10 more minutes to spare. Mitani remained quiet fiddling with the gift undecided on what to do with it. Kaneko was baffled by the uncharacteristic and apparent unease of Mitani. She stared at him curiously trying to find out what was wrong with him.  
  
However, before she could inquire on what was wrong, the bus she'd be taking arrived. Kaneko made a move to board when she felt something thrust soft into her hands and heard the receding sound of hurrying steps. Surprised, she paused and stared. It was a keychain with a small cat carrying a white ball. Attached was a small note.  
  
Stick to volleyball.  
  
Highly amused, she boarded the bus and watched the retreating figure of Mitani with a smile. 


End file.
